Frozen Chronicles Part II
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Tony arrives in Storybrooke to find Elsa and try to bring her home. Takes place during Season 4A of OUAT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to part two of Frozen Chronicles. I know it has been a long time since I finished part one. So here we go with part two of Frozen Chronicles. Enjoy everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 1: Road to Storybrooke**

It had been thirty years since Tony had crossed over into another world. Since then he had searched over and over for Elsa the queen of Arendale but no luck. Soon Tony had resided in an abandoned cabin in the state of Maine. Since then Tony had switched from his Arendale clothes to a red button up shirt, jeans and a pair of boots. He was sitting in the kitchen eating a warm meal.

"Thirty years." He said finishing his meal. "Elsa, where are you?" He asked. After finishing his meal, he cleaned up and got ready to go out. As he got ready he looked at the ice crystal that he wore around his neck. The crystal was infused with a power that has kept Tony not aging thanks to Grand Pabbi. Just then the crystal then glowed as Tony gasped in surprise. "What's going on?" He asked as he looked on his window stand to see the scroll that he was given began to glow as well. He then walked over to the scroll and opened it. The scroll was blank when Tony first looked at it but now ancient runes appeared on it. Luckily for Tony he began to read about ancient ruins with Elsa after releasing her aunt Ingrid from an urn.

 _And the Queen will be released in a hidden town called Storybrooke._

"Storybrooke where's that?" He asked as he then pulled out an old map. As he looked over the map he couldn't find a town called Storybrooke. But then his crystal began to glow a blue light as Tony then looked over the map and found Storybrooke and luckily it wasn't too far away from where he was. After packing his things, Tony began the road to Storybrooke. It was the afternoon since Tony left his cabin home as he began to get frustrated. "It's not use, I'm completely lost!" He said as he then pulled out the scroll again. "Where is Storybrooke?" He asked as he then looked up from his scroll to see a sign.

 **Welcome to Storybrooke**

"Wait so this is it?" He asked as he then grinned. "Alright, hold on Elsa, I'm coming for you." He said as he then walked over the town line. As he walked he then saw a car that was covered in ice. "Oh no!" He said as he then ran up to it. He then breathed a sigh of relieve when he saw whoever was inside got out by the way the door was opened. "I wonder could this ice be created by Elsa?" He asked as he put his hand on the ice and saw a vison. In the vison was Elsa as she was nearly run over by the car if she didn't use her powers to protect herself. "So Elsa was here." He said as he heard a roar coming from the forest. "I know that roar." Tony said. "And it can't be good." He said as he ran into the direction of the roar. As he got closer and closer his hunch on the roar was right. "It's another Marshmallow." He said as he saw that it was terrorizing some people. "Elsa, did you let your fear get to you again?" He asked as he put down his pack and put his sword around his belt and pulled it out. He then saw that the snow monster was cornering a group of people. It was just then another woman stepped in but then disappeared in cloud of purple smoke. "All right here we go." He said. "Hey over hear you overgrown snowball!" He said as the snow monster turned its attention away from the group and looked at Tony. It roared as it then approached Tony. Tony stood in a ready position ready to strike the snow monster. However before the snow monster could get any closer it then exploded as Tony then looked to see the same woman. Tony then took another sigh of relief and put away his sword. He looked up to see the woman that saved him was gone and another blonde woman was approaching him.

"Hey you!" She yelled. Tony feared that they would've thought he brought the snow monster as he took of the other direction. "Hey stop!" The blonde woman yelled out as Tony ran as fast as he could. Tony then stopped to take his breath as he heard the footsteps of his pursuer getting closer. He then looked at a tree and began to climb it. He climbed up high enough and looked down to see the blonde woman and a man who had a hook for a hand came across where he was.

"Emma, where is he?" The man asked the blonde woman named Emma.

"I don't know Hook, but whoever he was he's gone now." Emma answered. "We'll get Robin and his men to search for him." She said as she and the hook handed man left. As soon as he was sure that the two were gone, Tony had leapt from his hiding spot.

"Well not a bad start for my first day here." He said as he looked up to see the sun beginning to set. "Don't worry Elsa, I will find you. And when I do we will find a way back to Arendale and release your aunt's frozen curse over the kingdom." He said as he went to go safely make camp somewhere.

 **So that's it for chapter one. Next time Tony will reunite with Elsa and meet Emma.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to part two of Frozen Chronicles. Thanks to everyone who's favored and are following this story. So on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or Frozen**

 **Chapter 2: Snowy Cave In**

For the rest of the afternoon Tony had to stay hidden from those who were searching for him. They eventually gave up as Tony could finally stop running and hiding. That night Tony had set up camp and was ready to eat when the ground began to shake.

"What was that, an earthquake?" Tony said to himself. He then picked up a lantern that was next to him. He then walked further into the woods and trying to find out where the shaking came from. But as he continued to walk the air suddenly got cooler and cooler. "Why is it suddenly acting cold?" He said as he then stopped and was surprise at what he saw. It was a giant ice wall and as he looked both to his left and his right it seemed to continue both ways. He decided to go to his left to see where it ends. As he continued he found himself back on the main road that led into Storybrooke. "Did Elsa put this up?" He asked himself as he remembered the ice that was on the car he passed earlier in the day. "Elsa! Hey Elsa! Are you there?" He called out.

"Tony? Tony is that you?" Tony heard a voice as he saw Elsa coming out from a small cave.

"Elsa!" Tony said relieved to see his friend.

"Tony!" Elsa said as they both hugged each other. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's a long story, but what are you doing here?" He asked. But before Elsa could answer they then heard a sound coming towards them. "What's that?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know but quick back into the cave." He said as he pulled out his sword as both he and the snow queen quickly went back in. As soon as they were deep inside, Tony stood guard in front of Elsa.

"What is it Tony, what's out there?" She asked.

"It looks like a few people coming to investigate." He said as he looked back at Elsa. "By the way were you responsible for this ice wall and the snow monster from today?"

"Why do you ask?" Elsa asked. But before Tony could answer a blonde woman then walked in the cave.

"Hey, you're that kid that ran away after the snow monster today." She said.

"Wait, kid?" Tony asked sounding a bit offended.

"Yeah and who are you?" The blonde woman asked.

"Our names are Elsa and Tony!" Elsa said as it began to flurry around them.

"Okay um, Elsa?" The blonde said looking at Elsa. "And Tony was it?" She asked the young captain as he nodded. "Alright it's okay I'm Emma. Can you tell me what you two are doing out here? Does it have to do with this wall?" She asked.

"We're looking for someone, my sister." Elsa explained rapidly. "I can't find her." She said as Tony looked at her.

 _So does that mean Anna went missing after Arendale froze over by Ingrid?_ Tony thought to himself remembering what happened.

"This was hers." Elsa said as she showed Anna's necklace, the same one she gave to her before the wedding they were supposed to have. Emma reached to look at it but Elsa pulled it back. "I found it in a store filled with things, where is she?" Elsa asked furiously as the snow around them began to fall faster.

"I have no idea, but if you want me to help you, you two have to help me." Emma said. "What's her name?" Emma asked trying to calm Elsa down.

"Anna." Elsa simply answered. But just as thing were calming down two more men came up as Tony then readied his sword.

"No, no it's okay." Emma said trying to back them down. "Its okay, she's just trying to find…" But before she could another ice pillar came up. Tony then realized what was going on as he turned towards Elsa.

"Elsa you've got to calm down its your powers." He said.

"I can't Tony, not without Anna!" Elsa yelled. Just then a chuck of ice that was on top of them came crashing down.

"Elsa!" Tony said pushing Elsa towards safety as they both hit the icy floor hard.

 **So that's all for this chapter, part two of this will appear shortly after this one is uploaded. And I'm sorry if all of these are short but I promise I will try to make them longer.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneAnimefan94 here and here is part two of the last chapter, so hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon a Time.**

 **Chapter 3: Survive and Escape**

As they slowly got up they saw that the blonde woman Emma with trapped with them as well. "Elsa are you okay?" Tony asked helping up the queen.

"Yes, and you?" She asked.

"I think I have a bruise but I'm fine." He said with a smile as Elsa smiled back.

"Ow!" They both turned to see Emma was up as well. "I've got to hand it to the both of you, you know how to put on a show." She said. "Do you mind telling me what this is about?"

"No." Elsa said with her hands on her hips. "It's just that I'm very powerful. And you and your people, you need to be more careful. Keep your distance." She said as Tony was amazed, he had never seen Elsa like this before.

"I think I can guarantee that." She said. "If you can hit undo on that, we'll get right on it."

"Not right away." Elsa said as Tony looked on concerned on how she was asking. "Bring us what we want and, we will consider freeing you."

"Your sister right?" Emma asked again as both Tony and Elsa nodded. "I can't really look for her from in here." She said.

"Emma are you, can you hear me?" A voice rang out as Elsa let out her hand.

"What is that?" She asked as Emma pulled out the devise where the voice was coming from.

"A radio." Tony said looking at it.

"A what?" Elsa said looking back at him as the voice on the radio continue to call for Emma.

"It allows me to talk to my father on the other side of the wall." Emma answered. "But if you want to melt that, we can all talk." She said hopefully so Elsa could understand.

"Tell him to go get Anna." Elsa said as Emma nodded and put her mouth to the speaker.

"Dad can you hear me?" Emma asked.

"Emma, say again?" Another voice said.

"I'm in here with a man and a woman, they're looking for the woman's sister Anna." Emma started saying on the radio. "They think Anna's in town because she found a necklace of hers in Gold's shop. And she wants to try and find her..." Just then Elsa pulled the radio away and talked into it.

"Before I freeze this town and everyone in it." She said as Tony looked at her. He then grapped her arm and looked at Emma.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" He asked as he pulled Elsa away. "What are you doing?" He asked Elsa.

"Trying to get Anna back." Elsa responded sternly.

"I understand that, but not like this. Not when you're all mean, scary and hostile." He said as he then looked as Elsa who was staring at the icy ground and looked back at him.

"Was I really acting that mean and scary?" She asked in a softer tone as Tony nodded. Elsa sighed as she realized how she was acting. "I'm sorry Tony, it's just that I'm worried about Anna." She said as Tony smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, everything is going to be alright." He said. "Once we find Anna, we'll find a way to get back home." He said as Elsa then leaned into Tony as he hugged her in comfort. For the next few minutes things began to get worse. Emma and Tony were both beginning to feel the effects of the chill as Emma began to look Elsa who wasn't shivering.

"Aren't you cold? I'm freezing." Emma said.

"It's never bothered me." Elsa said as Tony just smiled remembering those same words before.

"The other day we had the other day called a snow monster. I'm assuming that's something you made?" Emma asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to find my sister back." Elsa answered.

"I can tell you care about her a lot." Emma acknowledged. "Sorry about the necklace." She said as Elsa looked to see that it wasn't in her hand.

"Where is it?" She said looking around.

"It fell into the ice." Emma said as both Elsa and Tony looked down to see it. Elsa was ready to go get it when Emma stopped her. "You can go get it back. Keep going or we can take this discussion someplace warmer." She said as Elsa looked away and said nothing while the wind inside the cave began to get a little louder. "You can't control it can you?" Emma asked. "What you said to David on the walkie it wasn't a threat, it was a warning because you can't control what you do." She said.

"What makes you think that you know Elsa?" Tony asked as Emma looked at him.

"Because I know me." She said. "I have powers too and I'm not great at controlling them." She then looked at Elsa. "And it looks to me that you're the same way." She said.

"Wait, are you saying you have magic too?" Tony asked as Emma nodded.

"Anna helps." Elsa said. "She helps me control it. So if I can find her, she can help me undo this." She said trying to sound hopeful. "We can get rid of all this, the whole wall, when she's here."

"Well, I'm afraid she's not." Emma said remind them.

"What about your magic Emma?" Tony asked. "Can it get us out?" He asked as he suddenly felt cold again.

"I can try, I can't feel my hands or my feet." She said as she then closed her eyes to concentrate. But sadly nothing happened. "See I have no control over mine either." She said. "I'm just tired." Emma then fell to the floor feeling the effects from the cold, as Tony slowly was as well.

"Emma, talk to me." Elsa said trying to keeper up. "Tell us more, were you born with magic or cursed?" She asked wanting to know more.

"Are those my two options, um I don't know. I was raised in a place without magic and I had these powers recently and my parents around to help me with them." Emma answered.

"Parents don't always help." Elsa said as both Emma and Tony looked at her. "I ended up queen of a large land, unprepared." She said.

"I hear you, I was unprepared." Emma said. "I'm, get this, a savior, and I'm not sure what it means."

"Sometimes, it feels like to much doesn't it?" Elsa said. "And even trying to shut people out, hurts them too." She then looked over at Tony who was on the ground too but trying to stay warm. "And the thing is, I'm the only one I heard of with powers like mine." She said.

"So Elsa really doesn't remember." Tony muttered to himself. "If only she remembered about Ingrid and her powers."

"That must be real lonely." Emma said.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I didn't mean it." Elsa said as suddenly Emma began to collapse. "Emma? Emma?" She said as Tony was close to collapsing under the cold as well but stayed up. For the next few minutes Elsa had to keep Emma up by telling her more about herself. Emma soon told them everything, about the town, the villains they took down, the people she met including her son Henry, her parents Mary Margret and David, a pirate she met named Hook, and Henry's other mother named Regina. "Emma please don't sleep." Elsa pleaded with Emma as the blonde continued to get colder and colder.

"I'm here." Emma said weakly.

"Please, tell us more about your son." Elsa said trying to keep Emma awake.

"You two only want to know more, because you know if I sleep I'll die." Emma said as she began to breathe slowly.

"Emma, stay with us!" Elsa pleaded again.

"Don't worry Elsa." Tony said as Elsa looked at the captain who was now sitting against an icy wall. "I'm sure we, we will all make it…" Tony then then fell to the icy floor as Elsa ran over to him.

"Tony, Tony no you can't fall asleep too!" She said as she was now worried for both Emma and Tony. An hour later, David came back on the radio and told Elsa on how he knew Anna giving her the advice that she gave him. Just with those familiar words coming from a friend of Anna's gave Elsa the confidence that she needed to melt the ice away to form an opening. They soon moved Emma out of the ice cave when Elsa came out. "Please, my friend, he's too cold to move too." She said pointing to Tony. David and Hook came in and helped the nearly frozen captain off his feet as the moved him out of the cave.

"Quick, let's get these two back to my house and get them warmed up." He said as Hook carried Emma and David carried Tony back to their house. As they got home they began to warm the two up by putting warm blankets around them with the help of Emma's son Henry. Just then the lights came back on as Hook grabbed a heater and placed it in between Emma and Tony.

"Don't worry, I'll make some hot cocoa." Henry said after receiving a hug from his mother.

"Elsa, are you and Tony okay?" Emma asked as Elsa looked at the royal guard captain as he gave her a small smile.

"Yes Tony will be fine but, not only have I lost my sister, but I lost her necklace too." She said as Tony frowned thinking about what happened to her.

"Well let's find out." David said as he pulled out a Sheppard's staff and gave it to Elsa explaining how it worked as Elsa concentrated on Anna but nothing happened.

"I don't see anything." Elsa said as Tony sighed.

"It should've worked." David said.

"Does it mean it's broken?" Tony asked.

"What does it mean? Something's happened to her?" Elsa said fearing for the worst.

"Wait what's that?" Emma asked as everyone began to hear a faint beating sound.

"Is that a heartbeat?" Elsa asked with hope in her voice.

"It is." David answered.

"Thank goodness." Tony said as he looked at the ice queen as both her and him exchanged smiles.

"Well we don't know where your sister is." Emma said as Tony and Elsa looked at her. "But we know the most important thing.

"She's alive." Elsa said.

"Who's alive?" A voice asked as everyone looked to see a woman carrying a baby. "Oh, who are you two?" She asked.

"This is Elsa and her friend Tony." David said introducing them to the woman. "We're going to find Elsa's sister." He said as Tony and Elsa smiled with hope. "Because that's what this family does, because we really, really don't like to give up."

"Well, it appears that we have some new friends and allies to help us then." Tony said as he looked up at Elsa as she nodded.

Later that night, Elsa, Emma and Tony drove back to the ice wall in Emma's car. When they got there, they stood in front of the thing that kept them all captive.

"You did this?" Emma said in awe of what Elsa created. "You may not totally control it but, this is amazing, unique and you said you were the only one that has this power."

"Well you can say it's probably a good thing for everyone." Tony said.

"And your friend, this is kind of cool." She said as both the captain and the ice queen looked at Emma. "Pun intended."

"Well regardless there is no need for a barrier anymore, so let me take it down." Elsa said as she put both hands forward and used her powers to recall the ice. However strangely, nothing happened as Elsa stopped. "Why can't I bring it down? There is no reason for this thing to stay frozen." She said. "I am the only one with this power. I should be able to undo it."

"So what's keeping this thing up?" Emma asked.

"You think someone may have kept this wall immune to ice magic so Elsa couldn't take it down?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Emma said as they all looked up at it.

 **So that's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Sorry it took so long for those who are following this story. I will be back with another chapter of this so I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Frozen Chronicles Part II. So to recap, Elsa and Tony reunited and met Emma Swan and her family now more determined to find Anna. Now let's get on to the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon a Time**

 **Chapter 4: Trouble Starts**

"So you've been in this world all this time just to find me?" Elsa asked as they were sitting in the kitchen of Marry Margret and David's home.

"Yes." Tony simply responded. "And before you ask, I'm sorry Elsa but I do not remember what happened to Anna or how you ended up in an urn like you do." He said as Elsa just sighed. Tony felt bad, he had to keep up the lie about not remembering anything to Elsa, but he had no choice."But don't worry, Emma and her family and friends will help us find her." He said as Elsa just smiled.

"Ahem." They heard as they saw Emma and Hook standing in the front door. "I hate to break up this small continuation of your reunion, but we've got to go." Emma said.

"Go? Go where?" Elsa asked as she and Tony stood up.

"To see our resident dark one." Hook answered. "He may have answers about Anna and how you ended up in an urn." He said.

"So he's here." Tony muttered under his breath. Without further questions, the four walked their way over to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. When they arrived they saw Mr. Gold along with a brown haired woman.

"I'm sorry to say but I've never seen her before in my life." Gold replied when they asked him about Elsa.

"So how did she end up inside your urn? Inside your secret vault of terror." Emma asked.

"Look if you want to know how she wound up there, she's standing right there so why don't you simply ask her." Gold responded back.

"She did." Elsa answered. "But I can't remember, something happened to my memories and my captain's as well."

"Well, an all too common affection around these parts." Gold responded back. "Pity." He said as Tony just stared at him. "But you see, many objects fall to my possession." Gold explained. "Urns, necklaces all kinds of things. I can't know the history, behind all of them.

"Only if there is something in it for you, right mate?" Hook replied.

"Well that may have been true once." Gold answered back to him. "And recently my life has been, turned upside down. Lost a son and gained a wife, so you can say I turned over an new leaf."

"Don't forget my super power, I can tell if you're lying." Emma warned Gold.

"How about I do you one better?' Gold offered. "Let's simple let Belle use the dagger on me."

"What? No! Rumple, you don't have to do this." Belle said trying to make him not do it.

"No, Miss Swan wants proof, and I'm happy to cooperate." The dark one said as his wife went to pick up a dagger that was sitting behind them and pointed it to the pawn shop owner.

"I command you Dark One, to tell them the truth." Belle commanded him as they all waited to hear the actual truth.

"The truth is, just as I said." Rumple replied. "I had no idea, there was someone inside there. I know nothing about Elsa, or her sister." Everyone then looked disappointed as they were hoping more answers came from him. "But I wish you all the best of luck." With that everyone walked out of the shop except for Tony as he looked back at the couple. "Is there something you want, captain?" Rumple asked as Tony shook his head.

"No, thank you very much." Tony said politely as he exited the shop. "Dark One." He muttered as he clinched his fist.

"Well so much for asking the ole crock." Hook replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Elsa asked but before she could they heard a ringing sound coming from Emma's pocket. Emma picked up the phone from her pocket and answered it.

"We're on our way." She replied as she hung up. "Come on, we got to get to the mayor's office, somethings happened to Marrion." She said as everyone looked at each other before following Emma. When they arrived, they saw Emma's family, Henry, and three others with them. "What happened?" She asked as the black haired woman looked at Elsa.

"Perhaps you should ask your new friend." She replied rudely. "After all it was her monster that attacked Marrion."

"Well to be fair, we provoked the beast." Hook said in defense.

"And this isn't my magic, someone did this." Elsa said continuing her defense.

"Oh and we're supposed to trust you?" The black haired woman asked.

"Yeah, you want to make something of it?" Tony said standing in front of the ice queen.

"So what if I do?" The black haired woman said.

"Regina, Tony stop!" Emma said getting in between them. "This isn't helping." She said as the two backed off. "Anyway, you can trust me Regina. If Elsa says it was someone else it was."

"So how do we break the curse?" Henry asked.

"The only way to cure a freezing spell, is an act of true love." Elsa answered.

"Yeah, but Elsa it was the family love for your sister that broke her curse." Tony responded reminding her how she broke Anna's.

"Then maybe true love's kiss." Regina said as she looked at the man.

"Well there's no time to lose." The man said as he bended down to kiss the frozen woman. But when he kissed her, she didn't woke up. "What's wrong, why isn't it working?" He asked looking up to Regina.

"I've seen this once before." David said. "When Fredrick was turned to gold."

"Who's Fredrick?" Emma asked.

"Long story." Henry quickly replied.

"So the cold is acting as a barrier?" The man asked looking at Regina again. "Is there nothing we can do?" He said now in a concerned voice.

"Well, every curse is different." She responded trying to calm the man down. "I need more time to study this one."

"I'm going to find who did this before it happens again." Emma said as she walked out of the office.

"Well I hope you bring backup." Regina replied as Emma turned back to look at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well between the snow monster and the cave in, it seems the savior needs saving these days." Regina said coldly.

"I think your taking this out on the wrong person." Emma said. "I'll be fine." She then turned her attention back to Hook. As that was happening Elsa and Tony approached the man and Regina.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I take a few strands of her hair?" Elsa asked. "I like to study this freezing cruse as well." She said as the man nodded.

"Well as long as you don't do the same thing to anyone." Regina replied as Tony stared at her.

"Here." Henry said standing in front of Elsa with a pair of scissors. "Use these." He said as Elsa took the scissors from him and cut a few hair strands off the frozen woman.

"Alright you two." Elsa and Tony heard Hook as they looked up at him. "Sherrif's orders, I'm to escort both of you back to the station for your own protection." He said as they walked out.

"Oh and Tony." Regina said as the captain looked back at her. "You better keep a close eye on your friend." She then waived her hand as Tony felt something in his as he looked down to see a bright red apple. "And welcome to Storybrooke." She said as Tony just smirked and tossed it back to her.

"Sorry, I like my apples handpicked not magically summoned." He said as he walked out to catch up to Hook and Elsa.

"Come on you two, the whole town will be looking for you two so it's best if we move quickly." He said as Elsa and Tony followed the pirate.

 **Well that's all for now. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Frozen Chronicles Part II. Sorry about the long wait everyone but here we go with the next chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon a Time!**

 **Chapter 5: A Snowy Revelation Part I**

Hook led Tony and Elsa through Storybrooke without being seen by the townspeople. He only stopped them when a few more people past them by.

"Alright the coast is clear." He said as he walked out of their hiding space, followed by Tony only Elsa stayed as the pirate looked back at her. "That means go love." He said.

"I'm not coming with you." Elsa rejected.

"But Elsa, this is for your own safety." Tony said.

"I know Tony, but there's someone else out there with powers like mine, and I need to find out who." She explained. "And we can't just hide out in some sheriff station."

"Well, that works out quite nicely because that's not where we're going." Hook announced as the young captain looked back at the pirate confused.

"It not?" He asked.

"If you still want to stay and avoid danger the sheriff station's that way." The pirate responded pointing in the direction where the two were standing.

"And what's that way?" Elsa asked.

"With any luck, danger." He said as Tony and Elsa looked at each other before following Hook. "But first there is someplace we have to go." He said as they ended up back at pawn shop.

"Mr. Gold's shop?" Tony asked.

"But he said he didn't know anything about me or Anna." Elsa said.

"Well don't believe anything he said." Hook responded back. "Also we are here to talk about who put that curse on Marrion, and since you have her strands of hair, maybe he can help." Hook said as they all entered the shop. Tony and Elsa remained next to the door while Hook was talking to Gold. All the while Elsa looked at Tony.

"Tony, are you alright, you seem tense." She said as Tony turned to her.

"It's nothing." The young captain replied back.

"Really? Because that's not what I saw back there with Regina." Elsa replied. "Or that you don't seem at all trusting of Mr. Gold." Tony sighed as he turned to ice queen.

"It's just that, the way Regina spoke of you, and how the town is now, it reminds me of how it was when you did show your powers in public." He said. "Especially now since you are a wanted woman. And plus I don't trust Mr. Gold, I mean they said he was this dark wizard back in our world." He said.

"I don't trust Mr. Gold either Tony." Elsa replied back. "But he's our only option left into solving this mystery." She said as Tony smiled at her.

"Good news," Hook called out as the captain and ice queen looked up at the pirate. "He's agreed to help." He said as Elsa looked at him.

"We'll talk about this more later." She said as she walked up to the counter with Tony behind her. "This hair is from Marian." Elsa said showing the strands of hair to Mr. Gold. "Someone cast a freezing curse on her and we need to know who it is." She said giving the strands to the shop owner.

"Well… you're in luck." Mr. Gold said. "Magic can change forms, but never be destroyed." He said as he waved his hand over the white strands. "We'll simply return it to its natural state." Just then the white strands then turned into snowflakes as Elsa and Tony gasped in surprise.

"Snowflakes." Elsa said as she looked at Tony as they then looked back at Hook before looking back at Gold.

"Magic similar to yours dearie." Gold replied. "Though not quite the same. Much like a snowflake, each person's magic is unique."

"Poetic, how does that help us?" Tony asked.

"Well magic seeks out like-magic, captain." Gold answered. "So if I set this free…" He said as he blew on the snowflakes as they floated through the air. "…It should find its way home, back to the person who cast it." He said as the snowflakes went out the door.

"Well then, let's follow that trail." Tony said as they all exited the shop to follow the snowflakes.

 **I will be uploading parts two and three shortly following this story's upload. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone, to try to make up for lost time, here is part 2 of this three part arc of my story. So as always enjoy and leave a review of what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon a Time!**

 **Chapter 6: A Snowy Revolation Part II**

The trio continued to follow the snowflakes until it had led them all into the woods. Hook had begun scratching the trunks of every tree with his hook in an x formation. "What are you doing now pirate?" Tony asked curiously.

"Making a trail my dear captain." Hook replied. "I'm more accustomed to outrunning bad weather then following it.

"Snow isn't bad." Elsa replied. "We're following magic."

"Try to outrun that, too, when given the chance." Hook said back to the ice queen as both she and the captain chuckled. "What's so funny you too?"

"Well, it's just that Emma has magic, and you clearly don't want to outrun her." Tony said as Elsa smirked.

"More like the other way around captain." Hook replied back.

"Well then, maybe she feels the same way about pirates as you do about magic." Elsa said to the pirate.

"I've worked to change. Though, in fairness, being a pirate is not necessarily a bad thing. Particularly a charming one like meself." Hook said back.

"I think your self-appreciation is blinding you to a simple fact." Elsa said. "This isn't about you it's about her."

"Is that right?" Hook asked. "A few short days, and you two know Emma so well?"

"Well they are a lot alike Hook." Tony said.

"He's right." Elsa agreed to Tony's statement. "When you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, it can be hard to let people in, to trust them. Even when they want what's best for you." The Trio continued to follow the floating snow until it took them into a corner of the forest as it landed on a tree stump also covered in snow.

"I'd say we're on the right track." Hook said.

"Yup." Tony said as then a woman in a white dress appeared. It's her. Tony thought to himself remembering the last time he saw Ingrid.

"Look." Elsa said as Hook took hold of both of them.

"Get down." He said as they hid behind a log. The three of them then looked up from their hiding spot to see the woman apparently making a miniature castle made of ice glow. Just then Hook pulled out a small device out of his pocket as Elsa looked back.

"Another talking device?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just press the 'Emma' button and she answers usually." He said as Elsa and Tony looked back while Hook left a message for Emma. Elsa had gotten up to get a closer look as Hook took hold of her again. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He said making her hidden again.

"Sorry, I've never seen someone like me before." Elsa said all the while Tony stayed silent to not reveal anything. "She doesn't look evil."

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving love. So let's just stay out of sight." Hook said again. "I haven't a fondness of icebergs, and I'd rather avoid being turned into one." So they just sat in there hiding place wondering what the woman would do. But minutes would turn into hours and Hook was getting impatient.

"We've waited long enough." He said. "So let's go find Emma." The two Arendale citizens nodded as they rose from their hiding place to sneak away hoping the woman wouldn't notice. But just as they were about to take another step Tony and Hook were both stuck. The two looked down to see that their feet were frozen in place.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone Part 3 which is longer than the last two, yay! So as always enjoy and leave a review of what you thought.**

 **Chapter 7: A Snowy Revelation Part III**

"I'm sorry." A voice said as they all turned to see the woman with the white dress in front of them. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"What?" Hook said in disbelief.

"Let go of them now." Elsa demanded the woman.

"Not when you and I have so much catching up to do." The woman said walking past Elsa. "My sweet Elsa." She then turned to Tony and smiled. "Strange to see you hear captain." She said as Tony just stared at her. "Very unexpected."

"Catching up? You two know her?" Hook asked.

"No we've never seen her before." Elsa said. "Right Tony?" She asked the captain as he quickly nodded his head.

"You've simply forgotten." The woman said.

"We wouldn't forget someone like you." Elsa said. "Like me."

"The magic of the rock trolls. They pull memories." The woman explained as Tony gasped remembering what Grand Pabbie told him. "They did quite a number on you two then I'm afraid."

"That's a lie." Tony muttered to himself so the others couldn't hear.

"The rock trolls?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "Why would they do that to me?"

"For the same reason they did it to your sister, Anna. Some memories are too painful" The woman replied as Tony continued to hold his anger in.

"You know Anna?" Elsa asked. "What happened to her?"

"The same thing that happens to every ordinary person." The woman replied. "Eventually, they grow to fear us."

"Not true." Tony said in defense of the ice queen while the woman smirked at him then looked back at Elsa.

"You wonder, how you ended up trapped in that urn." The woman said. "It was your sister." Elsa was stunned by this. "Anna put you there." Tony remembered all too well what happened that night, he wanted to say something but he couldn't.

"You're lying." Elsa said.

"Am I?" The woman asked. "Look at the people in this town. They are ready to burn you to the stake.

"Ha! Because you did something to one of them." Tony said out loud. "You practically harmed her."

"You mean that woman, Marian." The woman replied as she shook her head. "That was just an accident."

"No it wasn't." Elsa said. "You wanted them to think it was me. To blame me. Why?"

"I was trying to teach you a lesson." The woman said. "Eventually," She said as she then approached the two men. "Everyone turns on people like us." She said with a creepy smile on her face. "Even friends. Even Family. They're just waiting for a reason." She said as she then made several icicles appeared.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa said as she put up her hands to recall the ice.

"Don't bother." The woman said. "I've neutralized your magic." At the same time Tony and Hook looked at each other and nodded as Tony pulled out his sword and used it to break the ice while the pirate used his hook. "When your friend is found, you'll look responsible. Then they'll turn on you, and they'll treat you as the monster, that they truly see you as, and you'll know that I'm right."

"You'll never get away with this!" Tony yelled at her.

"I believe I have Tony." The woman said.

"No I mean you'll never get away with this." Tony said with a grin on his face. The woman was confused when Emma and her dad appeared.

"Hey Dairy Queen!" Emma yelled at her as the woman turned around.

"Emma?" The woman asked as Tony looked back at the woman confused.

"Do we know each other?" Emma asked confused.

"Of course not." The woman said. "Your reputation precedes you." She said as there was a stare down. "You really think that your magic is a match for mine?" She asked.

"Only one way to find out." Emma said as she unleashed a powerful magic blast to blow the woman back. David used the opportunity to come over and help the two out as he used his pocket knife to cut through the ice but to no prevail. Suddenly the woman got up and waved her hand as the icicles began to fall. Without any time to think, Emma used her magic to force David, Hook and Tony away from the ice.

"You guys, okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tony said as Elsa ran over to hug him as Tony hugged back.

"Where is she?" David asked as they all looked to see that the woman had disappeared.

"She's gone." Emma said. Just then Elsa walked over to the miniature ice palace with Tony following behind.

"Elsa?" He asked, but the ice queen didn't answer continuing to stare at the miniature.

"How are you two doing?" Emma said as Tony looked at her.

"Fine thanks." Tony said as Emma nodded.

"That woman was lying about my sister." Elsa said as they looked back at her. "She would never trap me in that urn." She said as Emma and Tony stood silently. "She was lying about the past. I just wish I knew the truth."

"I've learned the past has a way of revealing itself, give it time." Emma said giving Elsa reassurance. "We're gonna find her Elsa. Your sister Anna, and this Snow Queen. My gut tells me that you three are just pawns. I think this is about something more." Tony looked at her confused by this.

"What makes you say that?" The captain asked.

"I brought your friend to this world Tony, but that was just an accident." Emma answered him as Tony was amazed by this revelation. "The Snow Queen, she was already here. I'm starting to think maybe it wasn't just some curse that brought her to Storybrooke. In the meantime its best that we get out of her and search for her." She said as the two nodded. As they began to follow the sheriff, Tony looked back at the mini ice castle.

"Tony?" Elsa called out as he looked back at her.

"You go on ahead Elsa, I'll be right behind you." Tony called back as Elsa nodded and went to catch back up to Emma. Tony walked back to ice castle sitting on its stump. He looked at the snowflakes that came from Marion's hair and noticed something. He leaned down to realize there was an green glow coming from one of them.

"Emerald?" He asked

"Curious are we?" A familiar voice asked as Tony looked around to see Ingrid again.

"You." Tony said as he drew his sword but as he did Ingrid froze his body up to his neck. "Let me go you witch." He said as Ingrid laughed at his emotion.

"Oh I don't think so Tony." She said as she began to walk around him. "You see, I know your little secret you have. While Elsa completely forgot about me as planned, the look you had in your eyes, you knew about me." She said as she turned her back to him. "I'm surprised still to see you here. I don't know how you got here or still remember me, but you are just a minor set back into getting what I want." She then faced him. "A family that will love me for who I am." She then approached him as he tried his best to stay away from her but couldn't. "And I can't have anyone who remembered what happened back in Arendalle and tell our favorite Ice Queen what happened to her sister, or how she got in that urn." She then pulled out a stone as Tony literally froze in fear.

"A memory stone." He said in fear.

"That's right Tony." Ingrid said. "The same thing I used to remove Elsa's memories of me. And I'm going to do the same thing to you now." She said with a smirk. "Oh don't worry, I'll only remove the memories of our time in Arendalle, and our little moment here. Everything else, including your time here in this world will remain." With a whisk of her hand, she pulled the memories she wanted out of Tony and into the stone, and when she got what she wanted. She released Tony as he fainted. "Sweet dreams my dear captain."

 **Again I apologize for the long wait everyone. I will try to upload this on the weekends if I can so stay tuned for more Frozen Chronicles Part II.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Frozen Chronicles Part II. So I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Once Upon a Time!**

 **Chapter 8: Memories Lost, Date Found**

"Kid, hey kid wake up." A familiar voice rang out as Tony slowly opening his eyes to see two familiar blonde women.

"Emma? Elsa?" Tony asked.

"Tony, thank goodness you're alright." Elsa said in relief as she hugged her friend, who was laying down on a couch.

"Thanks Elsa." Tony said as he looked around. "I'm back at your parent's place aren't I?" He asked as Emma nodded.

"Yeah, Elsa said you were right behind us after the Snow Queen confrontation and when you didn't show, I went back to find you unconscious." Emma explained.

"Tony did you know who attack you, was it the Snow Queen?" Elsa said as Tony looked confused at this.

"Snow Queen, who's that?" Tony asked.

"The one who we've been looking for don't you remember?" Emma asked as Tony shook his head.

"Afraid not, all I remember was trying to find out who laid a frozen curse on Marion and then that's it." Tony said as he slowly got up and put a hand on the back of his head. "In fact, my whole memory is a blur. All I remember was helping Elsa back home dealing with something our parents got into, how I got to this world, and then that's it." Tony said.

"Do you think?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, maybe the Snow Queen did attack Tony when our backs were turned and took out some of his memories." Emma answered.

"But how is that possible?" Elsa asked.

"Don't know that either sorry." Emma said looking at Tony. "But I have a suspicion, that maybe your friend here knows something about her that we didn't, and maybe that's why the Snow Queen attacked and took away some of his memories." Elsa was shocked and then looked at Tony.

"Tony, is this true? Did you know something about the Snow Queen, do you know what happened to Anna?" She asked as Tony looked at her.

"If I did know, I would've told you." Tony answered. "I'm sorry Elsa." The queen of Arendalle's expression soften and smiled.

"It's okay Tony." Elsa said. "If you had something to hide from me, I could guess it was for a good reason." Emma smiled as she then walked to the doorway.

"Well now that's out of the way there's something that I need to do." Emma said.

"You're going to continue your search for the Snow Queen?" Elsa asked.

"No, Henry told me that he needed me for something, I'll see you all later." Emma said as Elsa and Tony looked at each other. For the rest of the day, Elsa and Tony were in the company of Mary Margret and her child. Later that night Emma returned saying that she had news of going out on a date with Hook as she went to go get ready. David had returned with a stack of books in his hand.

"Census records from the first and second curses." Mary Margret said as she placed the first set down on their table. If Anna's in Storybrooke, we'll find some trace of her here."

"And maybe find out who the Snow Queen really is." Tony said.

"I must say your curses are very thorough." Elsa said still amazed at what this town has been through.

"Oh, that's just A through E." Mary Margret replied.

"And here are the rest of them." David said putting the rest down on the table.

"Okay." Emma's voice rang out as the four looked up to see her in a very pink dress. "I want honest opinions. What do we think?" She said as all but Elsa were amazed at this.

"Wow." Mary breathed.

"What your mother said." David agreed.

"Is that just the corset? Where's the rest of it?" Elsa asked.

"This is the rest of it." Emma said as Tony chuckled.

"My dear Elsa, you still have a lot to learn about this world." He replied.

"Then it's a good thing, I have a captain to tell me all about it." Elsa said back.

"Someone's big sister is going on a very big date tonight." Mary Margret said cooing at her infant son.

"Let's not oversell." Emma said as Mary Margret then pulled out a camera to take a picture of her."

"Wow, I really need to get my own place." Emma said starting to feel embarrassed.

"Cut your mom some slack Emma." David said. "It's not like we send you to a ball."

"Maybe I can get Hook to stay in for the night." Emma said seeing the work the four had.

"My sister put her wedding on hold because of me." Elsa said. "I don't want anyone else to stop living their lives just for me." She said.

"In other words." Tony said putting an arm over Elsa's shoulder. "Go out, don't stay out long and don't drink too much." Emma laughed at his remark as there was a knock on the door.

"Here we go." Mary Margret said excitingly as her daughter went over and opening the door letting Hook in. Much to everyone's surprise, Hook now had a hand where his hook was as he explained Mr. Gold had used magic to give him a hand, and now he called himself by his real name Killian.

"Don't worry mate, your daughter couldn't be in better hands." Killian replied.

"That's what I'm worried about." David replied back still not convinced. "Now that you have both of them."

"I can take care of myself." Emma said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" David asked.

"Goodnight." Emma said walking out with the pirate captain, with her father walking to close the door behind them.

"I wasn't that hard, was I?" David asked.

"You should've seen me when Kristoff started dating Anna." Elsa answered. "First time I made someone sweat."

"She got it from her father." Tony said. "I remember when we in our teenage years, her father would have stern eye on me when I visited her in her room." He said as Elsa laughed nervously.

"Well, let's get started." David said as they opened up the census books. Hour after hour they looked and found nothing about Anna or the Snow Queen. Tony was getting frustrated as was Elsa as a light snow flurry surrounded her.

"Nothing!" Tony said, slamming the book as getting the attention of David and Marry Margret. Even Elsa was startled as it stopped the flurry around her. "Nothing in here says anything about Anna or this Snow Queen."

"Why don't you two take a break?" Marry Margret said putting a hand on the young captain.

"Yeah, you too go over to Granny's and get something to eat." David said as Elsa looked unsure.

"Are you sure?" Elsa said.

"Don't worry Elsa," Marry Margret reassured her. "I held a quick town meeting and told them what happened, so you two are okay to go around town now."

"But just in case, I'll go with you." David said as Tony nodded as he got up.

"Well in that case." He said as he looked at the Arendalle queen. "Come on Elsa, let's go get a quick meal." Elsa nodded rising from her chair as both she, Tony and David exited their house. They soon made their way to Granny's Diner. They stood in front of the Diner as Tony looked at Elsa for a brief moment as she nodded at him. They held each other's hand as they walked in and saw several Storybrooke residence eating. They all stopped to look at them. "Um table for two?" He asked.

"It's okay guys, they're with me." David said as a small bearded man who was sitting at the bar got up from his seat and walked over to them.

"So you two are the new guys in town?" He asked as Tony nodded. The man then had a grin on his face as he held up a hand. "Nice to meet you brother, I'm Leroy." He said as Tony smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice too, I'm Tony." The young captain said as everyone then returned back to what they were doing. Tony then guided Elsa to a nearby booth as the two sat down with David joining Leroy. Granny walked over with two menus in her hands passing them down to the young couple.

"Here you go, I'll give you two a few minutes to figure out what you want." She said as she walked back to behind the counter. Elsa was looking at her menu as she had a confused look on her face.

"These choices, there so different from back home." She said as Tony looked up at her.

"Well, speaking from experience, you learn a few things, even what's on this worlds menu." He said as Elsa smiled but then frowned again.

"Tony, I'm still surprised you have your memories of being here but now how you got here." She said as Tony frowned as well.

"Yeah, me too." He said with a sigh as he looked to see Elsa still having a confused look on her face as she was staring at the menu again. "Here, I'll order for the both of us." He said putting her menu down, the ice queen smiling at her boyfriend. When Granny returned, Tony ordered from the dessert menu a large chocolate sundae. When the sundae came out, Elsa's jaw dropped in amazement at the amount of chocolate ice cream.

"Wow…" Elsa said in amazement as Tony chuckled.

"Well shall we feast?" He asked as Elsa smiled.

"We shall." She said as the two clanged their spoons together as they dug into the frozen treat, enjoying the rest of their night.

 **So that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long to get out. So I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
